The Wish
by princess-asigha
Summary: Hey people this is ma fist fan fic so please go easy hope all of you like it.
1. The Message

Chapter 1: The Message  
  
It was a regular boring day in Kagome's era. "Maybe I'll go see Inuyasha today" thought Kagome. So she then started to pack all the things she needed.  
  
As Kagome left the house she came upon the God Tree. She then felt a cold chill run down her spine. "(shiver) That was weird, it felt like  
someone stepped over my grave, or maybe Inuyasha's. I hope Inuyasha is ok."  
  
Kagome then ran to the well (which brings her and Inuyasha between eras). But Kagome didn't know that a hanyou dressed in red was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha! Are you O.K?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course I'm o.k. Why wouldn't I be? And where the hell were you? God I've been waiting here for days", yelled Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you!!!! I'm just concerned. You don't know how angry I am rite now Inuyasha!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
And before Inuyasha could say anything a monk had scurried to him. "Uhuh Inuyasha......... Oh hello Kagome welcome back." "Hello Miroku"' replied Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you want Miroku", yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha would you calm the hell down. I have a message for you. There is a woman waiting for you at Kaede's hut. She says her name is Asigha."  
  
( I hope all of you people reading this like my character I made her up myself. U might have read my character in a friend of mines fan fic. Her name is Asigha not Asia. R&r me and tell me if u like her or not.)  
  
"Asigha could it be...so many years have passed..........." as Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"A woman? From Inuyasha's past could she be a lost love...No it can't Inuyasha had only loved Kikyo??" as Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Fine we'll see her let's go Kagome"  
  
"But Inuyasha who is she? What if she's a demon that Naraku sent..."  
  
"Kagome!!...She's a friend of mine I'll tell you the story on the way."  
  
"Hey you guys don't forget me. Miroku remember. Hey wait up." 


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2: An Old Friend  
  
"So you see Kagome she's an old friend. I remember the first time I had met her it was when I was playing a game with my mother, and the ball had rolled away from me. Asigha had picked it up and had given it to me and she asked if she could play. Since then she was my only friend," said Inuyasha.  
  
"But...Inuyasha you said you had no friends," replied Kagome.  
  
"I must have forgotten," said Inuyasha.  
  
As they made their way to Kaede's Inuyasha remembered something.  
  
"I remember!!!!"  
  
"What do you remember Inuyasha," asked Miroku.  
  
"Would you shut up Miroku! I remember why I had forgotten. There was a war, I think her father was a warrior and she had to move. Since then I had never heard from her again," explained Inuyasha.  
  
As they came up to Kaede's hut they saw a woman with a light pink kimono, her hair was long and a light shade of deep purple, her eyes were as blue as the sea and she had a powerful sword, more powerful than Testiaga.  
  
"Well hello Inuyasha," said Asigha.  
  
"Asigha is it really you, can it be," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard that you are now searching for jewel shards and that, that woman write there is the reincarnation of the High Priestess Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome meet Asigha, Asigha meet Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"So you're an old friend of Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Asigha why are you here? Why are you carrying a sword it isn't like you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm here to get revenge on Naraku, he murdered my parents and this sword is made of the essences of my parents. I am full demon remember. This sword is called Tetsoga, in one swing I can kill millions of demons, shatter mountains, cut trees in halves and split the roaring streams into two."  
  
"Wow over the years you have changed," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"So if it's alright with you I would like to accompany you on your journey," asked Asigha.  
  
"Sure you can come," exclaimed Miroku.  
  
Then a demon hunter came up to him and said "Miroku, stop drooling."  
  
"Oh Sango it's you. I'm sorry," said Miroku.  
  
"Yes Asigha you can come," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you so much, I won't let you guys down," exclaimed Asigha.  
  
There's a new demon warrior in the gang. But in a castle far away an evil demon is telling his one of his powerful reincarnations to follow Inuyasha. 


	3. The Attack

Chapter3: The Attack  
  
"You pitiful fool you were supposed to get rid of her how could you screw up," yelled Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry master she was way too strong. It won't happen next time," replied the incarnation.  
  
"You're right, it won't happen next time because there won't be no next time." "Nnnnnooooooo," screamed the incarnation. And with one flick of Naraku's wrist the incarnation was no more.  
  
"Kagura, come here"  
  
"Yes, master you called for me."  
  
"Kagura I want you to get rid of Inuyasha or his sorceress of a friend Asigha."  
  
"But master Naraku wields the wind scar and his friend is way too powerful."  
  
"Kagura if you don't do it you'll wind up like the last reincarnation. Let me think..Hhmm what to do I know take the boy that will help you out."  
  
"The child, you want me to take the child. I will take the child but only if you lend me a jewel shard."  
  
"Very well here take it."  
  
"Thank you very much master, I will not fail you."  
  
Kaede's hut  
  
Back at Kaede's hut everyone was eating and having fun accept for Kagome, she had felt like she was nothing to everyone especially towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you don't trust Asigha don't you?" asked Shippo.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that she seems to good to be true," replied Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think of Asigha?", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh...um.... well...um I don't know she seems ok I think," replied Kagome.  
  
"I have an idea. ( Inuyasha thought to himself) Kagome, Asigha go and collect some herbs or food in the woods," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Um...what...oh...um..ok," replied Kagome.  
  
"Ok sure that sounds good. I can practice my sword techniques on the way there," said Asigha.  
  
As they were walking Asigha asked Kagome something. "You're in love with Inuyasha aren't you?" asked Asigha. "Huh..What! You can read minds! Stop reading my mind!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Calm down I don't read minds. I can see it in your eyes. It's the way you look at him," replied Asigha.  
  
And at that moment Asigha heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Get your arrow ready Kagome," said Asigha. "Ok but why?" replied Kagome.  
  
"I know someone's here show yourself."  
  
"You're a smart one aren't you," said the voice.  
  
"I said show yourself damn it!" yelled Asigha.  
  
From the bushes emerged Kagura one of Naraku's powerful reincarnations.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome shut the hell up and shoot your arrow." Yelled Asigha.  
  
As soon as Kagome shot her arrow Asigha ran to Kagura and said "It's time to die!"  
  
With a swing of Kagura's fan she blocked Kagome's arrow.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream.  
  
"Kagome's in trouble"  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"Kilala," said Sango.  
  
"Guys wait for me!" yelled Shippo.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got there he say Asigha fighting Kagura. And Kagome behind a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha it's you. Let's go," said Kagome.  
  
"No not without Asigha," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's time to die Kagura," and with one swing of her sword Kagura was cut in two.  
  
"Boy, you handle it use the jewel shard," yelled Kagura. And with all the strength Kagura had left she took out her feather and flew back to Naraku's castle.  
  
Sango's brother appeared with a whole army of demons. "No don't hurt him," yelled Sango.  
  
"We must kill the demons or we will surly parish," said Asigha.  
  
"Don't hurt the boy, he's my younger brother," yelled Sango.  
  
"Very well then I will kill the demons," said Asigha.  
  
"You must die Inuyasha," yelled Kohaku.  
  
"Not while I'm still living," yelled Asigha.  
  
But before Asigha could attack Kagome, shot her arrow. It missed Kohaku and hit Asigha in the arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Asigha.  
  
"Asigha no!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome how could you have shot your arrow. It could've hit Kohaku," yelled Sango.  
  
"But it didn't. I wanted to kill the demons," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what's gotten into you, after Asigha came you've been acting weird," asked Shippo.  
  
"Kagome, shut up and pull out the arrow!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"You want to know the reason. After Asigha came I felt like nothing. Yes you could say that I was jealous. Just because she is more powerful than me you guys forgot that I was even living," explained Kagome.  
  
"Oh Kagome were all sorry, now just pull out the arrow!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine this might hurt."  
  
Kagome pulled the arrow out of Asigha's arm, and when Asigha had gotten up she swayed her sword and all the demons that were left were destroyed.  
  
"Thank you for pulling out the arrow," said Asigha.  
  
"Your...um...welcome," replied Kagome.  
  
"Why don't we all go back to Kaede's hut and relax," suggested Asigha.  
  
That's what they did but at Naraku's castle he wasn't to pleased with what had happened.  
  
"That pitiful incarnation how could she have lost," said Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry master Naraku my sister wasn't concentrating today," said a voice.  
  
"Oh...Kana it's you fine I'll spare your sister but next time if it happens again she won't live to se her first win. Understand," explained Naraku.  
  
"Yes master Naraku and thank you," replied Kana.  
  
"Now leave me to conjure my thoughts," said Naraku.  
  
"Yes master right away, I shall tell my sister what you have said."  
  
"Kana is that you?" asked Kagura.  
  
"Yes sister it is, and I bare you good news too."  
  
"What is it Kana?"  
  
"Master Naraku is giving you one more chance."  
  
"Has he, well good I have a plan that will not fall through. And plus Asigha better be careful because her past might just come to haunt her."  
  
"What do you mean sister?"  
  
"Wait and see, wait and see."  
  
Authors Comments  
  
Hey plp I hope u like this chapter. And sorry to all the Kagome fans out there I kinda made her look like a total jealous and a wussy girl. But I hope every1 likes it. Bye!! 


End file.
